MTRO's On Work
by 2three.abi
Summary: Saturday at Central Town, the MTRO's gathered and planned for everything. Now, read and find out how their so-called plans and efforts go to waste. A sequel to MTRO Make Them Realize Operation! RXR! :D
1. Prologue

Title: MTRO's On Work

Summary: Saturday at Central Town, the MTRO's gathered and planned for everything. Now, read and find out how their so-called plans and efforts go to waste.

Warning: Characters are a little OOC, grammar errors are scattered throughout this fic and lastly, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Reminder: Please read MTRO (Make Them Realize Operation!) first. Thank you. **

Now, on with the story.

* * *

**Prologue**

Narumi nearly jumped off his bed when he heard his alarm went off. He quietly stared at himself at the mirror for a while before sitting on his chair and switching on his laptop. He smiled when he looked at a certain slide on the PowerPoint presentation that he presented last Saturday.

**PLANS AND ASSIGNMENTS (For every one of us)**

**Jinno-sensei:** First, give detention to Mikan and Natsume, making them clean the whole classroom (or anything that will make them spend time with each other). Second, appoint Natsume as Mikan's personal tutor in math.

**Misaki-sensei: **It's time for the "baby project". Appoint all students, who have partners, be husband and wife for a month.

**Ruka, Anna, Hotaru: **Anna and Hotaru will convince Mikan to go to the Central Town; Ruka will tell Natsume the same. Plan of something to do there… Let them spend time with each other, kids.

**Koko, Mochu: **Plan a sleepover at Natsume's room. Try to make him say something about his feelings.

**Nonoko, Yuu: (DESPERATE MEASURE. Last choice if the rest won't work!) **Make a TRUTH POTION and make Mikan and Natsume drink them. Let them admit their feelings with its help!

**Sumire, Narumi: **…

Narumi touched his chin and stared at his laptop once again. It has been two days since their meeting (at the Alice Grand Hotel located at the Central Town) and up until now, he was still giving himself a pat in the back, as a sign of his first ever matchmaking success. He sighed as his eyes fell on his name and Sumire's, his elegant forehead creased, as he thought of the girl.

'_She's probably still angry at me because of disappointing her, but… I still can't think of something to do in this _special _operation of ours,'_ he thought.

He picked up his laptop and put it into sleep mode and chucked it under his arm.

He better get into his class for now.

"Shit," he said, muttering into himself. "I'm already late. Natsume's going to burn me now. Goodbye, my forever beauty."

But then, he stopped on his tracks as he heard something rather normal every morning. He hid himself behind a random wall, and took a peek at their two subjects (for their operation).

"Tch, Polka, you should really watch your steps. Do we have to do this every morning?" a certain fire caster said, his back faced Narumi's direction. Narumi could imagine him having his smirk when he said that.

"Mou, Natsume! You could at least be nice to me just for once!" Mikan said, as she huffed and walked away from Natsume. Natsume followed her instantly. But then, Mikan seemed to remember something and came back to Natsume, who stopped and stared at the brunette. Narumi smiled as she saw Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and pulled him as she started to run.

"Polka! What the?"

"We have to hurry, Natsume! Narumi-sensei would probably be there already!"

Natsume sighed. That gay would probably be late. And even if he came to class today, he would just tell them it's free period or the teachers were having a meeting so that they could enjoy the rest of the day without anything to worry about.

"I bet my latest manga that that gay is not yet in our classroom. So slow down, Polka," he said slowing down. Mikan stopped and turned her attention to Natsume.

"But, Natsume…"

Narumi glanced at his wrist watch and was shocked to see that he was almost thirty minutes late.

Poor Fukutan-sensei.

"And besides…" Natsume continued, while pulling Mikan inside an empty room.

The blonde-haired looked back at the spot where Natsume and Mikan was before but was surprised that no one was there anymore. Shrugging, he thought, _'Maybe they already went to class.'_

And with that, Narumi decided to go to the faculty room first before going to his class for today. Anyways, he's only going to tell everyone about the festival coming.

"Oh, well. That could wait. For another thirty minutes or so," he muttered to himself as he skipped his way to the faculty room, startling Misaki-sensei as he put some papers to be checked down on his desk.

"Ohayo, Misaki~!"

That and all Misaki-sensei could do was groan.

This was going to be a long day. A long day, indeed.

* * *

**Inside the empty room…**

Mikan sighed as Natsume kissed her once again. She could get use to this but still, they should be going to class. Narumi-sensei and the others might be wondering where they were now.

"Natsume…" Mikan said, gathering all her might as Natsume pulled her close this time. "We should really be going to class, you know. Hotaru… Hotaru might be worried."

"Tch," Natsume clicked his tongue as Mikan mentioned that freak of an inventor once again. "She'd probably think that you woke up late again." He hugged her once again but then immediately let her go when she started to whine about getting a detention once again.

"Fine. Let's go, Polka," he said, offering his hand to her. Mikan looked at him and then back at his hand.

"Natsume, do you think we should tell them about us?"

The fire caster's eyebrow rose.

"I mean… wouldn't they be shocked or something?"

Natsume sighed. His girlfriend was really… something. He held his hand back and put it inside his pocket. He then motioned to go outside the room.

"Okay. Let's give them some time before… uh… telling them."

"I'm sorry for keeping this a secret for a while, Natsume. I'm just worried about what Hotaru's reaction would be. But I promise to tell them as soon as possible, ne, Natsume?" Mikan said as she caught up with Natsume. Natsume looked at her and rolled his eyes.

Oh, great. He couldn't say no to those big hazel eyes.

"I just told you it's okay, Mikan. I understand," he said, flashing his rare smile to her as he continued to walk. Mikan stood there, dumb-founded. After all, moments like this don't usually happen every day.

Natsume turned and faced Mikan, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Let's go, Polka. It's already time for Jinno-sensei's class," he said. He took a look at his watch and his smirk grew deeper. "And we're already five minutes late."

Mikan's eye widened.

"Oh, crap! Jin-jin's gonna kill me!" she said, while running to their classroom's direction.

Natsume shook his head he followed his girlfriend, hands inside his pocket, as he leisurely walked into their classroom.

Jin-jin, I mean, Jinno-sensei was already showering Mikan some lecture… like always when she gets late in Algebra class, when Natsume got near their classroom.

* * *

Jinno-sensei sighed inwardly as he saw Sakura Mikan panting on the door.

'_I'm quite thankful that that Sakura and that Hyuuga was late again. I have an excuse to give them detention. Narumi will be pleased,'_ Jinno thought as he told Mikan to stay outside the classroom.

'_How about I give a little twist of events to this Narumi's plan to make it more… interesting? In that way, I'll be hitting two stones with one bird. Oops. It's the other way around, I think,' _Jinno mentally laughed.

He smirked when he saw Natsume nearing them.

'_Oh, yeah. Maybe, a pop quiz will do. Bwahahahaha!'_

Mikan sweatdropped as Jinno-sensei laughed silently beside her.

End of Prologue.

* * *

A/N: First day of Christmas break. Finally, a break from all those school works.

This is just a prologue. Review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?

Reviews are welcome. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: MTRO's On Work

Warning: Characters are a little OOC, grammar errors are scattered throughout this fic and lastly, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Reminder: Please read MTRO (Make Them Realize Operation!) first. Thank.

Now, on with the story.

Chapter 1: Algebra, Mikan's Nightmare?

Sumire stood there in the corridor, with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping because of irritation. She was waiting for that good for nothing teacher of theirs.

Oh, yes. And if someone would ask, there would always be one answer every morning.

Narumi was late… again. No surprise there.

And Sumire was annoyed. She still didn't know what their plan would be, what contribution would she make on getting _her_ Natsume-sama and that Mikan together. He sighed when Mochu told her to go inside the room.

Tsssss. It's already time for Jinno-sensei's class and even Natsume and Mikan weren't there. _Which was kind of normal._

Sumire sighed and followed Mochu inside the room. A few minutes later, Jinno-sensei went inside the room. He scanned the whole room and nearly smiled when he found out that Mikan and Natsume weren't there.

Before anyone could even say anything, Koko read Jinno's mind.

"Perfect," the mind-reader said. This made the MTRO's look at him with inquiring eyes. He smiled at them and looked at Jinno-sensei. "Right, sensei?"

The froggy man could only nod. This made only a few people understand what they meant. And this meant, yep. You got it right.

_**The MTRO's were finally on the move.**_

And for the first plan, _First, give detention to Mikan and Natsume, making them clean the whole classroom (or anything that will make them spend time with each other). Second, appoint Natsume as Mikan's personal tutor in math _for Jinno.

And Mikan's lateness today just helped for this plan.

Nice, if Koko might say.

"Sensei! Sorry I'm late," said a panting Mikan by the classroom's door. She held her chest as she panted and she closed her eyes as Jinno walked near her and told her to stay outside the room.

"That was the fourth time since last week, Sakura. And… it seems that you haven't learned your lessons yet."

Mikan winced when Jinno walked near her. He was about to say something when he looked at the direction behind her. But Mikan was more surprised to find Jinno-sensei, laughing silently beside her.

* * *

Mikan groaned. Today was definitely not her day. First, she made Natsume promise not to tell anybody about their relationship yet (and she was still thinking that she hurt Natsume in the process of doing so, even if Natsume already told her it's just okay) and now this.

A pop quiz.

Hooray. Not.

Everybody in the class knows that Mikan was bad (and when I say bad, I really mean _bad_) in mathematics ever since she transferred in the Alice Academy. So in the end, she ended up getting a score of two over twenty five quiz items.

"Be happy that you didn't get zero, Baka," Hotaru said, while taking a glance at Jinno-sensei. He was unusually quiet about Mikan getting a very low score but she knew that deep inside his mind, he was already planning something.

"But still, Hotaru… I never did pass any of sensei's pop quizzes ever since!" she said as she took a nervous glance at the math teacher who was now walking near their seats. She gulped when Jinno placed her test paper. She was expecting a long lecture again, like what he does every time she fails his pop quizzes. But then, Jinno-sensei's never before heard gentle voice came out of his mouth.

"Sakura, I think you need some help."

A sharp gasp was heard behind Jinno-sensei. Sumire just couldn't take it anymore. She needs to assist Jinno… somehow.

"You only notice that now, sensei?" Sumire said, her eyebrow raised. Her voice was sharp and piercing, a habit that had gone away since… almost six years ago. But now, because of her irritation with Narumi, this side of her was out in the open again. "The first time she stepped inside this very room, I've already know that she needs help. And no. I'm not only talking about algebra," she continued with a cackle. But deep inside her, she was thinking, _'I'm sorry, Sakura. This is the only way that I can help.'_

Mikan was near to tears when Sumire said those words, and this made Sumire even guiltier. But, fine. Whatever._ 'This has to be done,'_ Sumire thought.

"Seriously. You need a tutor, Sakura," the cat-dog girl snorted.

"Indeed, Shouda-san," Jinno-sensei said, slightly shaking his head because of the permed-head's words. "And I have the perfect candidate to be your tutor, Sakura."

"I'll do it," a voice said, even before Jinno could finish his sentence. All heads turned and looked at Natsume. "I'll tutor her. I have nothing to do, anyways."

This made the MTRO's hopes rise. But what he said almost broke their spirits.

"And besides, I don't think anybody could stand her idiotness anyway."

The math teacher sighed and pushed his glasses up to his nose and thought, _'Who said matchmaking was easy?'_ But then, before he could even voice out this question, he coughed to get his students' attention back to him.

"So as I was saying before a certain someone interrupted me," he shot a glare to Natsume, who just shrugged, "Sakura will be tutored by no other than Hyuuga."

He then turned to face the board once again.

"Oh, before I forgot, you two," Jinno said, turning his back again to Mikan and Natsume (Mikan sits beside Koko, Natsume sits beside Ruka, whose chairs were behind Mikan and Koko. I'm quite confused. LOL. Are you?). "Detention after class. Reason: you two were late. Again. And Hyuuga, better start teaching her tonight. We'll have another quiz on Wednesday."

Natsume grunted while Mikan groaned. The fire caster was just glad that he could spend this detention with Mikan.

_So the tutorial starts tonight? This will be fun._

He smirked.

* * *

Mikan sighed as she picked cleaned the blackboard. This was what she got from being late again. Natsume took the eraser from her, but he still held her hands as he erased all the writings on the board that Mikan couldn't reach. He then looked at his girlfriend who seemed to be out of it.

She sighed once again.

"Fifth," he said.

"Eh?"

He then faced her, with her hands still enclosed by his.

"That's the fifth time that you sighed, Polka. What's the problem?"

Mikan's nose scrunched up, making her look like she was pouting.

"Permy is mean to me again. I thought we were friends now," she said in a low voice.

"Tch. You think too much, Polka," he said, before smirking at her. "To think that you have such a tiny brain."

Mikan's glare could be compared to daggers afterwards.

"Hyuuga!" she said, taking the eraser away from him. Mikan raised her hand which held the eraser and aimed it to the fire caster. Natsume took a step backwards, away from her.

"You know very well that chalk dust and Natsume Hyuuga don't mix, Polka."

"Oh, yes. I know too well, Natsume. Now, come here and I'll kick that humungous ego out of you!"

Natsume couldn't do anything but step backwards, until his back was against the solid wall. He put his hands on his mouth (and nose) as Mikan raised her hand, which was holding the deadly eraser (as to Natsume's opinion). Hey, if you're allergic to chalk dust, you'll do anything to avoid making contact with it (that's the reason why he chose to sit at the back of the room, ignoring the murmurs of his classmates back then, saying that he was just being so cool. Oh, well), even your pissed off girlfriend. Hours of sneezing were not fun, if you'll ask the fire caster.

"Mikan, I'm warning you," he said, his voice stern and cold. But then, the deadly eraser and his face met.

And an entire night (almost) of sneezing came for Natsume to enjoy that they didn't have time to study (Natsume was still annoyed with Mikan, who kept saying sorry to the poor fire caster. He didn't know why, but the medicine he drank didn't have any effect. Tssss. So his sneezing continued, until his nose couldn't take it anymore).

Oh. What joy.

So… Do you think Jinno-sensei's plan worked? Hmmmm.

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

A/N: Like? No like? Review. Thank you.

Advance Merry Christmas to all of you :)


	3. Chapter 2

Title: MTRO's On Work

Warning: Characters are a little OOC, grammar errors are scattered throughout this fic and lastly, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Reminder: Please read MTRO (Make Them Realize Operation!) first. Thank you.

* * *

_**If you can't amaze people with your intelligence,**_

_**confuse them with your stupidity.**_

* * *

A/N: Putting a quote before the start of a chapter has already become a habit for me. So there. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 2: Misaki-sensei's Biology Project

Natsume was still pissed with Mikan because of the deadly eraser incident yesterday. Because of her, he ended up sneezing all night. Well, almost all night. If it wasn't for Nonoko's anti-histamine pills.

He sighed when he stared at his laughing girlfriend now. He was talking to no other than Koko and Kitsuneme, who were now making faces and imitating some of their teachers.

Koko ran his fingers through his dirty blonde locks and closed his eyes. He then winked at Mikan before saying "Enjoy the rest of your lives, my wonderful students! You'll no longer see this beautiful face in this classroom ever again!" He then twirled his way out of the classroom. Mikan burst out laughing at Koko's imitation of uh… Narumi.

"Lame-o, Koko," Kitsuneme said as he picked up Hotaru's clock, which looks like a chicken, and put it on his shoulder. He then motioned to push a pair of invisible eyeglasses to the bridge of his nose before letting a cough or two out.

Mikan and Koko ended up laughing as Kitsuneme clenched his right hand, as if trying to hold an invisible wand, and turned to them.

"Sakura," Kitsuneme said, with his lowered voice. "What do you think you're laughing about? You better study hard and pass my pop quizzes or else," he waved his non-existent wand in the air this time, making Koko howl with laughter. "I'll electrocute you! Fsssssssssh!"

Uh-oh. Here comes another one. Natsume gently shook his head.

Mochu tapped Koko's back as he cross his arms over his chest. He also made his eyebrows (if he has them) look like they were twitching. He then closed his eyes.

"Sensei…" he said with his irritated voice. "What do you think you're doing at my greenhouse in the middle of the night? I spent almost two months tending to those plants! No for the punishment…" he put his hands on top of Koko's shoulder, who started screaming right away.

"No, Mochu! No kissing! Permy! Help me!"

An audible cough was heard behind them. Mikan sweatdropped as she looked at the boys beside her then back at the man, who was being imitated by Mochu as of now.

"Mochiage-kun, Yome-kun… You two were saying?" an irritated Misaki-sensei asked the two boys, while a vein on his forehead popped.

Mochu let go of Koko, as soon as he heard Misaki-sensei's voice. He turned to face the biology teacher and chuckled nervously as the handsome man looked at him with annoyance on his eyes.

"We'll talk about this later after class," Misaki-sensei told them and as if on cue, the class finally fell silent as he turned his back on them and started to walk to the teacher's table.

The handsome instructor sat on the edge of the table, his eyes looking upward the ceiling. He sighed after muttering something under his breath.

"Oh, no!" Koko shouted. "I'm not going to be Mochu's partner for this one, sensei!"

Misaki smirked. He guessed that there's no need for talking about that incident later.

"Oh, yes, Yome-kun."

Hotaru smirked.

'_This early?' _the inventor thought. Then,more smirking. '_Way to go, Misaki-sensei.'_

"Not with Mochu on this… this project!"

Misaki's background as he stared at the two insolent students: Evil, pure evil.

"I'm getting confused now. What are you talking about, Koko?" Mikan asked, while putting her index finger on her cheek.

"Yes, sensei. Do enlighten us, please," Hotaru said, her voice calm and cold. You know, like the usual.

'_Imai-san must probably know about my plan. But, oh, well.'_ Misaki sighed as he smirked again at Koko (who was starting to freak Mikan out with his wailing and at the same time, shaking his head violently).

"Class, it's time for the _Baby Project_."

"Eh?" the whole class roared, with the exception of the MTRO's obviously. Natsume was shocked too, but then, he decided not to make it too obvious.

(A/N: Since I forgot, or I don't know rather hehehe, who Koko and Mochu's partners were, let's just pretend that Koko's partner was Sumire and Mochu's partner was Nonoko. So that leaves Iinchou with Anna. Haha. Sorry for this… annoying author's note. Peace yo!)

So where were we? Oh, yes.

"Yes, the Baby Project," Misaki coughed before finally explaining to the whole class. "You will be taking care of a baby, not a live one of course, with your partner as a wife or as a husband. But… on this particular project, may I appoint Mochu and Koko to be partners? It will serve as a punishment for the earlier… uh… commotion."

Sumire massaged her temples as he stared at his boyfriend. She didn't care if he was partnered with that freak of a mind-reader. It was Mochu's fault anyways. Her hand shot into air as soon as Misaki-sensei finished explaining the whole project to the whole class who just groaned in response.

"So I will be working with Nonoko on this one, sensei?" she asked him. The young instructor just nodded in response. "Good. Nonoko, it will be nice working with you. At last, a project with no one to spoil my perfect grades. No, don't look at me like that, Koko-kun. It was always you who ruins most of our projects."

"Tch. How long will this idiotic project be?"

Misaki-sensei's eye twitched as Natsume asked this question. He looked at him, and he almost laughed. Natsume's cheeks were almost red, but of course, the fire caster hid his blush under his bangs.

"Hmmm… let me see," he touched his chin, as he looked at the ceiling again. "About a week or two, I think."

"You think?" Koko echoed. "Two weeks of being partners with Mochu as his… husband?"

"Husband?" asked an exasperated Mochu. "You'll be the wife, Koko! I'll be the guy, of course."

"No! If I'm going to be the wife, then Sumire, I have something to tell you," Koko turned to Sumire, who raised her eyebrows at the mind-reader. "Did you know that Mochu here," he pointed his finger at Mochu and grinned evilly. And of course, Mochu has to agree to be the wife this time.

'_Polka will be my wife then.. for a week_,' Natsume thought before smiling to himself. _'My girlfriend will be my wife for a week.'_

Koko suddenly stopped when he heard his thoughts. He then turned to the fire caster's direction before screaming, "What the #$&? Is that true, Natsume?"

Everybody's attention was caught by the mind-reader's sudden outburst and which made them look at Natsume's seat. The fire caster glared at Koko, who nervously grinned after reading his friend's mind again.

_Don't you dare say it to anyone, Koko,_ Natsume thought. The said mind-reader gulped before turning his gaze away from his friend.

They were together already? Koko shook his head. So all their efforts would just be going to waste? He sighed.

But then again, why would Natsume want their relationship to remain a secret? And as if reading his mind, he heard Natsume's thoughts once again, answering the question that he just asked himself.

_Koko, _please. _Don't tell anybody about this. Mikan doesn't want anyone else to know about us just yet._

The mind-reader looked at Natsume again before nodding his head. What else could he do but agree to him? And besides, this was the first time he heard him say _please_.

"Care to share the information, Yome?" Hotaru expressionlessly said, her eyes scanning her notes on her notebook.

"Yes, Koko-kun. Please do share about it," the handsome instructor said, as his glare on the mind-reader darkened. "You have disturbed the class a lot, I must say."

Koko scratched the back of his head nervously as he thought of something to tell them. Then he shakily said, "Well, you see, sensei, Natsume here," he pointed at Natsume's direction before continuing, "thought that this project of yours is too idiotic for his taste. Oh yeah. That. Uh-huh."

The fire caster grunted a s a response to what Koko just said.

And because of that, Hotaru and Misaki-sensei groaned inwardly, with the same thoughts lingering inside their heads.

_Are we doing this right, Narumi?_

* * *

A/N: It has been a while since I had updated this story. Haha. I almost forgot about this one. Sorry for all those who are waiting for a chapter since last year :)

Thanks for all those who reviewed the previous chapters of this story, even those who favorite and alerted this. Thank you! *bows head*

Hmmm. How about a review to make the author happy? :3


End file.
